


浮力

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 2





	浮力

_Im Changkyun / Yoo Kihyun_

-

和便利店里其他犹豫不决的人不一样，他花了几秒钟扫视货架，然后径直拿走了那盒巧克力棒。

列举清单是大多数人的特长，他们不擅长的是做选择，害怕顾此失彼，苦于应付自相矛盾的希望事项。

其实他也曾这样，并非事事果断。刘基贤是非黑即白的人，他不是，他想要世界和平，想要世界毁灭；想要雨水少一些，而雨季一旦过去，就觉得可以搁置到明年；想要月球每夜升起，又企盼有一天它能够沉没，让狼群不必再登高嚎哞，或许还能在天空中看到不同模样的星球。

好在这些期冀空泛而无谓，换句话说，不被单人意志所左右。中途变卦也好，推翻重来也好，甚至无限期往后拖延，进程还是那个进程，结果还是那个结果。

能够动摇的是小事，具体到和手里的巧克力棒差不多粗细。任昌均一度十分好奇，商家在最初确定长度的时候，是经过精心的效益计算还是随便掐指一算。他曾希望它可以再长一些，足够他多看几秒对方的鼻梁与嘴唇。他曾希望它可以再短一些，让他能更轻易碰到对方的鼻梁与嘴唇。

他看着刘基贤利索地拆开包装，拿出一根叼在嘴里，饶有兴致地研究起正方形的盒子。比起市面最畅销的基本款，他买的版本更短更胖一些，因为二者相差有几厘米。几厘米，在面对面的时候已经是足够大的变量。

“不是说要饮食管理？”

明知游戏和节日原本只是为促销量搞出来的噱头，但演变到今天也逐渐成为一种无法避免的新传统。解锁手机看到日期，完美一致的对称性竟然让人意外觉得愉悦，而在此基础上加上同样的数字就能得到对方的生日，怎么看似乎都是值得庆祝的巧合。他叹了口气，等反应过来时已经被资本牵着鼻子走了。

“一天一根的话，应该没什么关系。”话是这么说，然而他没有任何动作。

“一天一根？”刘基贤惊讶地挑眉，松鼠般的嘴巴嗫嚅着，“不至于吧。”

最终他还是凑过去，咬走了剩下半根，用鼻尖磨蹭他的鼻尖，然后皱了皱鼻头，眯起眼像不满足的狼。

“不至于吗？”他没有直进，也没有后撤，感受手掌缓慢地陷入沙发垫里。这是两难的境地，既想要维持固定的接触频率，又怕一不小心就会食用过量。

想不清楚该如何做抉择的话，任昌均就不会再想，矛盾的选项用行动来一一检验排除。实践出真知，这是从科学家父亲那里继承到的品质之一。他就是由此发现，其实他有充分的时间和机会将刘基贤整个纳入眼底，充分的程度和照镜子不相上下。粉丝曾打趣说你们俩很像双胞胎，他想这也许是在验证某一项还没被验证的世理——如果让他取名，他会称之为镜像假论——假设你喜欢一个人足够深，看他的时间足够长，你就会感觉像在照镜子一样。

年长者显然不信这一套，即使任昌均试图用“很符合哥的自爱人设”说服他，顺便将自己的侵略行为合理化。他说，想想看，自己和自己接吻，多么纳西索斯的情节啊。不料刘基贤听完后沉默了好一会儿，然后他问道：“那我们俩谁会先变成水仙？”

当时他们也正维持一种毫厘之差的态势，气氛是绷到最紧的弦，即将在之后的几秒里断掉。刘基贤的眼睛无规律地眨动，像一道数字谜题，严肃而令人混乱。

他知道答案，没有人不知道答案。所以他退下阵来，试验在进度仅剩1%的时候宣告停摆。

说不感到沮丧是假的，当距离和空间已经无法承载单向的视线，落空比放弃和阻碍更加难以忍受。

他想要更多。他和队友较劲，和小猫小狗较劲，和路旁分走刘基贤注意力的花草树木较劲，因为明白得到关心首先要引起关心。爱哭的孩子才有糖吃，从学会这个道理到真正身体力行，中间是千回百转的浮沉，被淹没着，被推搡着，最终向上的浮力将他顶出水面，那隐秘地吐露爱意的鱼鳃，不得不演化成直接又固执的嘴巴。

“像疼爱恩俊那样疼爱我吧。”有一次他就这样说出来了。之后他不厌其烦地重复，相仿的句式，不同的场景，排列组合，一遍又一遍。

假如刘基贤回答，我对你还不够好吗？他一定觉得难过。只有糖是不够的，要比别人更多、更甜、更大颗。如果可以，其他人最好一颗都没有。还好，还好刘基贤没有说话，只是在睡前依次亲吻他的发梢，眉心，最后是那张直接又固执的嘴巴。享受比任何摇篮曲和童话故事都要甜蜜的安抚，在他面前，任昌均时常不知道自己究竟想当男人还是男孩。

转换不是一蹴而就的，转换的作用力自外向内再向外，只要关系还维持一天，就能永远保持递进循环。哪怕会有片刻对身份认知的迟疑，那也是刘基贤允许他得寸进尺，一厘米一厘米，直到双方都进退维谷为止。

说到底，那个时刻终究要到来，有人称之为闪念，有人称之为开窍，无论如何，它会重组整列清单，划掉一些，保留另一些。它是类似于漂浮的力量，一如当初放弃与自然本性作对抗。沉淀下去的，被继而涌现的更轻广的浪漫所覆盖，如同拿起浅色荧光笔，郑重地勾画出最重要的内容。

这是任昌均的希望。

希望他能被更多人爱着，更希望他只被自己爱着。

希望每一天能陪在他身旁，更希望每一天他能陪在自己身旁。

而他最希望的是，刘基贤此刻能闭上眼，好让他化作他的水仙。

END


End file.
